Ally the Aegis
by AngelCipriano
Summary: Ally doesn't have the perfect life, but she makes the most of what she has, and maybe that's why destiny seemed to be on her side. When Austin needs a undercover bodyguard, guess who steps up? Will Ally be able to protect Austin, will she be willingly to put her life in risk, but the most important question, will Austin and Ally grow inseparable? Find out by reading Ally the Aegis!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYY EVERYONE! It's been sooo long, and I know I promised you guys a story so here you go. I'm sorry for the long wait, but with school (high school's hard), and without any motivation I just couldn't write. Another reason I decided to write this story was because it's the Austin and Ally cast's LAST WEEK OF FILMING! After this week, they're done! :( anyways, now I'm back though, and I hope you like this story as much as my other one. I am so grateful for all your support, and without it I wouldn't have written this story. This story is really different from the other one, but I hope you like it anyways. **

**Special shoutout to one of my best friends for inspiring me, you know who you are, and to Hope Morgan, I was so happy to see you loved my other story and wanted me to write this one. Thank You!**

**Anyways remember to follow, favourite, and review, if you want me to update**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

Dear Diary,

I'm feeling very lonely… and scared, but isn't that how I'm always feeling these days. I wake up each morning hoping that things will be different, that everything will change, and finally I'll be able to live a life of a normal teenager. Unfortunately, that's never going to happen. So I've started to keep a diary, and that's you. You're probably as close to a normal teenage girl I'll ever get, you know by keeping a diary, I mean. So, let me cover you with the main events that led to where I am now. After my parents abandoned me for whatever reason, my life has never been the same. I live on my own, in a small little apartment that was abandoned just like me. The little money I make from working in the local music store all goes into food, and clothing. All my classmates are planning their sweet sixteenth, but here I am with my 16th birthday less than a week away, and no one to celebrate with. Now, I know I have a couple of friends, but are they really considered my friends when all they do really do is sit with me at lunch? I wish I had someone to talk to, someone I could rely on, and trust with my life, but I have no one, and I guess that's what scares me the most. In such a big world, I'm on my own, but I guess that's how it always will be. Anyways my break is over, so I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon diary.

Love,

Allison

I sigh as I finally finish mopping the floor. I've always loved music, but I never have anytime for it with school, and work. Although I work in a music store, all I do is clean the floors and instruments. I use to write songs for my parents, but ever since they… left, I didn't have the inspiration to write another song. All I can think of is how they use to tell me how good I was; now I think it was all a lie.

"Ally! Have you finished cleaning?" Mr. Cambridge asks me.

"Yes sir I've finished," I reply.

"Okay, here's your money, and remember to be here on time tomorrow," he says, as he handed me the cash. He always gave me cash instead of a cheque since I need the money fast.

I give him a nod, and go to the back room to grab my things.

It's about 10:00 pm when I leave the store. It's dark outside now, but I am used to walking home late at night, since I never have enough money for the bus let alone a cab.

I turn into the dark alley that led to the abandoned apartment that I live in, but I feel as if someone was watching me. A small shiver went through my body as I slowly start to turn around, but before I have even fully turned around, I feel something on my neck. From the corner of my eye I saw something silver…a knife.

"Give me all your money or I swear you won't see another day," the man says.

I tried to keep my composure, and said, "But sir, I…I don't have any money."

"Don't lie to me! I saw the cash that was in your hands!" he yells into my ear.

If I gave him the cash, the little money I had, would be gone, which would mean I wouldn't have any food this month. Not to mention that I haven't got any money for school.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you've been mistaken, I don't have any money," I say through gritted teeth. If I could just turn around… I guess I'm use to these situations, and I am a pretty good fighter, but the knife is pressed against my throat, cutting into the skin, and I feel a small trail of blood run down my neck.

"So, I'll have to use the hard way then," and then he starts to punch and kick me.

I try, my hardest to fight back, but with the knife against my throat I have no chance of getting a good hit on him without the knife digging into my neck. Soon I start to see stars but I am not sure if it is from the lack of oxygen or if it is from the loss of blood. Slowly I stop fighting, and start to close my eyes. Although my life sucks, I don't want to die, there are people out there who have it much worse then me. I want to live, I really do, but there isn't anything I can do, so I close my eyes, and stop all movement.

"Oww," I groan, as I try to open my eyes. When I finally manage to open them, I notice that I was in a bedroom… and it wasn't mine.

I quickly sat up, and started to stand, but get really dizzy, and just as I'm about to fall, strong hands catch me.

"Whoa, careful there," a masculine voice said.

I look up to see a blonde, handsome man. He has hazelnut eyes; the type that you feel like you can get lost in forever. He was probably 6'2, and was towering over me. He was looking down at me, a small smile playing on his face.

"Who…who are you," I asked in fear, for all I know it was the man who tried to kill me.

The boy smiled, and said, "Relax, I'm Austin. I saw someone attacking you yesterday as I was walking by an alley, and I… you know…"

I give him a look that clearly indicates that I am confused.

"Bought you here, I couldn't just leave you there," Austin said.

"Ohh," I said quietly.

"Do you know who attacked you? I didn't get a chance to see his face, he ran away before I got there. You should really file a complaint against him in the police station," Austin says.

"I'm not sure, and don't worry about it, these type of people never stay around for long," Ally says.

"Oh, by the way, I never caught your name," Austin said.

I go quiet, still not quite sure if I should trust him, and then I think 'what do I have to lose', and say in a whisper, "It's Allison".

"I'm sorry, but I never heard that, what's your name?" he asks again.

"Allison," I say a little louder.

After about a minute I spot a door, and start walking towards it. I was about to leave when Austin's concerned voice stops me, "You can spend the night here if you like. You still don't seem to be in the best condition."

"No, I'm fine, you've already done so much for me," I respond politely.

"Well at least let me drop you home, so you don't run into trouble like last time," he suggests.

"NO… I mean no, I can just call my um… dad to pick me up," I say.

"Alright… are you sure though? I wouldn't mind," he questions.

"Yes, Austin I'm sure. Thank you for everything you did, I really appreciate it," I say.

"Your welcome," he laughs.

And with that I turn around, and leave. With my head bent down, I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down. This was the first time someone actually cared about me, even my parents didn't use to care about me… at least I think they didn't. I mean why else would they leave me here alone.

I wish I could've stayed, and get to know him more, but I associated with the wrong people after my parents left, and I can't let them hurt Austin, not after he basically saved my life.

I walk back to my apartment, and continue on with my life, trying to forget what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! My updating schedule isn't the best right now, and it'll probably take a while to sort out so just hang on! Austin and Ally had their wrap party on Sunday (two days ago) isn't that sooo sad! By the way thanks for the reviews, and follows, remember to leave me a review because the do motivate me to update! Anyways I'll let you read the chapter now bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

Dear Diary,

I'm back! And yes it's my 16th birthday today! Yay! My birthday hasn't actually been that bad, probably the best one I've had in a while. I was looking for a full time job that had a really good pay for the summer, and I finally found one! I get to be a bodyguard!

Okay okay, I know you're thinking how on earth I got to be a bodyguard so let me explain. One day after work I was walking home, when some men approached me. Of course I got defense thinking they were a threat to me, and just as I was about to yell for help, they pulled out a badge. A badge that said they were from the SBS, standing for Secret Bodyguard Service.

They told me they have been keeping an eye out for people to recruit, they needed teens undercover, and I fit perfectly. I was the exact opposite of how people would think a bodyguard is, which would make my job easier. They also knew that I wasn't living with my parents, and for this kind of job, I would probably stay away from home a lot.

I was quite hesitant for a while, not sure if it was even safe to accept this job, but then I thought what the heck, what could possibly make my life worse. I decided that I would try it out, and it wasn't even like I didn't have any experience, I did. My past isn't exactly something I like to think about, but everything that I've faced isn't something you can forget.

Anyways, the point is even though I'm not the best at fighting, I still know enough to survive. I think I couldn't beat that guy up in the alley if it hadn't been for the knife at my throat.

My training starts from tomorrow, they're going to train me and make it so that I become excellent at fighting, and I can't wait! I know it might seem weird that I'm so excited for a job, but a bodyguard! Who would have ever thought that anyone would hire _me_ as a bodyguard, but I guess that was what they were looking for, someone who looked too innocent to hurt anyone.

I wonder why the bodyguard needed to be undercover… ehh who cares? As long as I get the money, maybe I can finally get my life back on track.

I still have to tell Mr. Cambridge that I can't come to work this summer. I just can't believe that I got a job with such amazing pay. This is 5 times more than what Mr. Cambridge pays me. Literally.

Love,

Allison

I smile as I get up off the floor, and get ready for work. Once I get to work, I start cleaning the instruments.

Finally Mr. Cambridge comes downstairs, and says, "Okay, Allison you can leave now."

"Um… actually Mr. Cambridge I have to tell you something," I say.

"Yes?" he responds.

"I won't be able to work here this summer, I'm really sorry but I found a full-time job, with an amazing pay, I just couldn't pass an opportunity like this," I say.

"That's fine Allison, my daughter is coming home from university anyways so she'll be able to cover the shifts you use to," Mr. Cambridge says with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Cambridge," I say.

"No Allison thank you, you've helped me so much," he replies.

"Well, I'll see you soon," I say.

"Looking forward to it," he says while giving me a hug.

I walk home, and eat a sandwich. I look at the time and see that it's only 6:00pm, and I didn't have anything important to do, so I decided to get some extra sleep for the big day tomorrow.

That night I fall asleep peacefully, hoping that tomorrow will be the day I can finally bring my life back on track.

There were four weeks of training, each one bringing more challenges, but each day that past, I grew stronger, and stronger.

Day one was probably the hardest, so many new terms I didn't even know existed, and I needed to be taught. I needed to know how to fight. If I didn't learn, I would lose the job.

Jab, cross, roundhouse kick. Punch, duck, swing, and swipe. I needed to be quick.

What was the hardest was that the training wasn't only physical, but it was also emotional and metal. By the end of the training, I had my emotions shut off. I knew that NOTHING came before protecting the person I would be assigned.

By week two, I started noticing the difference, I had more muscles, and my old clothes were too tight. I knew I was doing well, because not only were the results showing, I knew I was giving it my absolute best.

Although the training brought more challenges each day, facing those challenges got easier, and easier.

By the end of week three, my trainers told me I was ready, and didn't need another week of training, but I insisted on continuing training. My trainers didn't really have anything else to teach me, so I continued training myself.

Now week four has ended, and I am confident that I am prepared. I am surprised how far I'd come in just four weeks, but I know it's the result of my hard work. It was my determination that allowed me to push myself this much.

"Good job Allison, I am very impressed at how far you've come. You're even better then some of our top bodyguards, and that's saying something. I am not sure how you did it, but what you've done is incredible. Everyone wasn't sure you could do it, but you proved them all wrong," Hunter praises me.

Hunter had jet-black hair that fell across his forehead, and eyes just as dark. He had a smile that made you feel as if he knew a secret you didn't. Hunter was also very physical fit, and when I say very I mean very. He was one of the top bodyguards after all.

Hunter isn't his real name, but that's what everyone calls him. He started training me towards the end, when they thought I was past all the simple things.

"Thanks Hunter," I say.

"You earned it Allison. Now, you will be given the information about the person you will be protecting, and you're expected to read through the file carefully. From tomorrow you will start you're job. Here's the file," he says while handing me the file.

"Thanks Hunter, thanks for everything," I thank him once more, and I mean it. Hunter is probably the only one that actually thought I had the potential to become a bodyguard. I didn't really blame the others for not having faith in me. Hunter had been my mentor this whole time, and he is like a older brother to me now.

"No problem Allison, and please be careful, I know I taught you to always protect who you're assigned to first, but don't forget to take care of yourself. I'll see you soon," he says with a smile.

I smile back, and I know he probably looks scary to others, but right now he had such a caring smile on his face, that it melted my heart.

I knew Hunter cared for me, and thought of me as a little sister, and I, an older brother. I couldn't resist, so I went and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, but before long we heard someone call his name.

"See you soon Hunter," I say before turning to leave.

I came here to get the training required to start the job, but I got way more than that.

Not only did I get a job with such a high pay, I also found someone I could trust, and for the first time in forever, I feel safe, and loved, two things I haven't felt in a long while. I never expected to find such a good friend, and I did, Hunter.

The training was so tough, and I don't think I would've made it through without Hunter. He'd joke around, and make me laugh. He was concerned when I got hurt, but he was also the one who told me to get up off my ass, after I fell down.

I walk home smiling, and I feel good, really good. I thought back to just a month ago, when you would never see me smiling, and now although I don't smile much, I smile way more than before. Hunter is my brother, no matter what anyone would say. He's the only one I have…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, sorry I never updated on time, but... but I was busy with school, and any spare time I had, I just didn't have the motivation to write. I'm publishing this chapter now because I have to send in my laptop for repair so I'm not sure when I'll get it back, but hopefully soon, so I can write again, that being said sorry in advance if their's no chapter next week. Anyways guess who meets in this chapter?! Hope you guys like this chapter! (PS did any of you watch the Austin and Ally cast at Paley Centre, it was awesome, and hilarious!) **

**Remember to review, and follow otherwise I'm not sure if you're liking the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

I get home at about quarter to 6, and fall on my makeshift bed. I feel really sleepy, since it started raining outside, and it just feels like the perfect day to just take a quick nap, but then I remember that I'm suppose to read that file.

I sigh, before standing up, and retrieving the file from the floor, that was close to the almost broken front door. I open the file, and… I gasp.

AUSTIN MOON

My heart starts to race, and everything came rushing back. I had forgotten all about Austin in the midst of training.

I try to calm my heart down by thinking that it couldn't possibly be the same Austin. I mean, come on, there's probably a thousand people named Austin. What are the chances that it's the same one… right?

I read through the rest of the information:

AUSTIN MOON

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

Famous singer (Celebrity)

No medical problems

Current bodyguard: Security from a different agency (Threats to life still get by them)

Client has received multiple threats from someone saying that he/she will kill him. The client has been attacked twice before, both times managing to escape. Bodyguard needed with him at all times.

I close the file, and sigh. His description matched perfectly with the Austin that saved me, but maybe it isn't him. Austin didn't mention anything about being famous, but then again we barely even talked.

I crawl back into my "bed" and close my eyes trying to go to sleep, but I knew even before I shut them that my thoughts would run wild, and I wouldn't be able to get much sleep.

I wake up at about 6 am, with only a few hours of sleep. As I had guessed, I wasn't able to go to sleep last night. I am so tired, but then again, when am I ever really fully rested? I trudge over to my bathroom to take a shower to wake myself up.

I stare into the cracked mirror in the washroom, and think, 'today is the day; today is the day that I'm finally going to start my job.'

I'm nervous, and excited at the same time. This is the first day of me officially being a bodyguard, and although I got all the training I needed, I still didn't have any actual experience of protecting someone.

There was also the fact that the person I might be protecting might be Austin, the Austin that basically saved my life.

I push that to the back of my mind, and decide not to stress over it right now, because there's nothing I could do, I couldn't back down now.

I eat some cereal for breakfast, and check the time, it flashes 7:50 am, and so I decide to head out now. I am supposed to be at Austin's house by 8:30, I can't afford to be late on the first day of work.

I walk to his house, and the first thing I notice is that it's huge; I think it's the same house that Austin had brought me to, but I couldn't be sure, since I didn't really pay much attention. I was too busy trying to get out of that place to notice. If it was the same place, I can't believe I missed noticing such a big house!

I walk to the door, and check the time on my beat up watch that I have from years ago. My watch says 8:30, but its 10 minutes ahead, I frown, since that means I'm 10 minutes early. Oh well, it's better to be early than to be late.

I take a deep breath, and hesitantly knock on the door.

The door was opened, and I saw… a butler?

Of course this famous guy has a butler. Why didn't I think of that before? I politely greet him, and he guides me to the living room. He looks like he was around 20 years old.

"Charlie! Is it the bodyguard?" I hear him yell.

I suck in a big gulp of air, because I recognized that voice, I would recognize it anywhere, and although I was kind of expecting it, I'm still shocked.

Soon Austin comes down the stairs texting someone. When he looked up, he looked confused.

"Allison?" he says. I couldn't believe he remembered my name.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" he asks.

Just as I was about to answer, I remember one of the things I was taught during training. Stay professional. I went up to him and stuck out my hand.

"Hello Mr. Moon, from today on, I'm going to be your bodyguard," I said.

He looks really confused, but shakes my hand anyways, and then says, "Um… I know they were looking for someone undercover, and I understand that would require they hire someone who didn't look very tough, and like a bodyguard, but how are you even going to protect me? If I remember correctly, I was the one who saved YOU."

"Don't worry Mr. Moon, I've been given full training to get this job. I will insure that you are safe at all times," I say.

He nods, and adds as an afterthought, "Why are you being so formal, just call me Austin."

I don't reply, and just wait for him to make the next move.

"Alright then… I guess you're going to be staying with me now, should I have someone get your stuff for you?" Austin asks.

"I've read through your file carefully, and I understand that you need a bodyguard with you at all times, so I'm assuming I have to move into your house?" I ask.

"Yes, unless that's I problem, I can use hire someone else than," Austin replies.

"No, it's alright, I just needed to make sure," I tell him.

"And your parents are okay with that?" he asks me.

"Ye..yeah they ley me do my own thing as long as I'm safe," I lie, silently congratulating myself for coming up with that lie so fast.

"Okay, so should I send someone, to get your stuff I mean," he asks.

"NO, I can get the stuff by myself," I yell.

"Okayyy," he says.

I decide to change the topic, and explained, "You can go on with your day as normal, but from now on I will always be with you. I can't seem like a bodyguard so we have to stay casual."

"Okay, I have to go record a song, so let's go, you can go get your stuff later," he says.

I nod, and we head out.

Wow, Austin has a voice of an angel, and I was completely mesmerized by it. I figured he actually was a celebrity, but I really didn't think he would have such a beautiful voice. I expected what people mostly expected these days, a bunch of auto-tuned crap. He recorded two songs, before they called it a day.

"So, where do you live? I don't have anything to do right now, so we might as well go get your stuff right now," Austin asks once we get into his car.

"Um… that's alright, I'll just go get it later," I reply, hoping he will let me go by myself later.

"Ally, you probably need your things for the night, and besides you probably won't get a chance later, since I usually have such a tight schedule," Austin says.

I sighed, knowing that there was no way I could refuse without sounding suspicious. "Alright, I'll tell you where to drop me off."

After about 10 minutes, we were about 3 blocks away from the alley that lead to the apartment. I had made sure that I stopped Austin at a place that didn't look too shady.

"My house is just at the end, you can wait in the car while I go get my stuff," I say while climbing out of the car.

"Are you sure? It's dark out," Austin said.

"Austin, I'm _your _bodyguard, and I've received the best training possible, so stop worrying," I said kind of annoyed.

"Okay, alright," he said slowly.

I walk until I was out of sight from Austin, and then I ran all the way to 'my' apartment.

I quickly packed the few belongings I had that didn't look horrible into a duffle bag, and ran back.

"Is that all?" Austin asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"Is that all the stuff your going to be taking with you? I'm not really sure how long I'll need protection, but I think it will definitely be long enough to guarantee at least 2 suitcases," Austin said, staring at my small duffle bag.

"No, I think I've got everything I need for right now, I'll come back if I need more," I said.

"Okay," Austin agreed, and started driving.

We had got home about an hour ago, and in that course of time I had put the very few clothes I had in my closet (the room I was given was HUGE), and settled down.

I never knew what it was like to have a real home, well I didn't really remember exactly, but I did know that I shouldn't have taken it for granted, because it truly is the most wonderful thing ever.

It was my first day here, and I really didn't know how I was supposed to act. I had built this barrier around myself, and I knew the first rule about being a bodyguard was keeping emotions in lock, so no I didn't cry after I saw how wonderful life could actually be, and no I didn't jump up and down with happiness looking at all the things I was experiencing that I never could have imagined.

I walk down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I start looking around for some can food, but wasn't very successful.

Just then, the butler who I learned was named Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Charlie where do you keep the noodles?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I never made any noodles, would you like me to make you some," he relies.

"Um… it's fine all I have to do is add hot water, and stir. Just show me where you keep them," I said.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't understand," and then a look of realization dawned on his face, "ohhhh, your talking about those cheap store instant noodles."

"Yeah…" Confused I raised my eyebrows, like seriously what else would I mean.

Just as Charlie was about to respond, Austin comes down the stairs.

"Hey, Charlie," Austin says, and then nods his head in my direction to acknowledge me.

I give him a head nod in response, and then turn back to Charlie waiting for an answer as to where they keep the noodles.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have them, I make everything fresh," Charlie finally says.

Austin, confused as to what we were talking about turns, and asks, "We don't have what?"

"The premade store instant noodles," he relies.

Austin looks at me like I just grew another head, and says, "Why would you even eat that? Those taste disgusting, and are so bad for you. Doesn't your mom make you homemade spaghetti?"

I hesitate for a second, I didn't have anyone who would make food for me, and I couldn't even afford buying fresh ingredients.

I ignore his question, and say, "It's fine. I'll just eat something else later," and turn around to walk back to the room I was staying in.

"Wait, where are you going?" Austin asks.

"Upstairs, to the room," I respond.

"It's 6 o'clock," Austin says.

"Ummm…yeah I know," I reply while staring at him weirdly.

"So, dinner time?" he says.

I just stare at him blankly.

"Well then what time does your family eat dinner?" he asks.

"I just eat whenever I wanna eat."

"Don't your parents make you eat together?" he questions.

"Um…yea…they, they… okay so what's for dinner?" I ask instead.

"Uhhh okay…let's just go sit down, and Charlie will serve us," he says while staring at me.

"Okay," I say while we started walking toward the dining table.

I almost blew everything over right then, and there. I really needed to get better at keeping my mouth shut.

We sat down quickly, and Austin pulled out his phone, and started texting someone, while I just awkwardly played with my hands.

Soon Charlie brought the food, and I was actually shocked at the amount of food he brought out, and how much variety there was. I had never seen this much food in my entire life, except for that one time Mr. Cambridge invited me over for his Christmas dinner.

"Thanks Charlie," Austin said before getting himself a plate, and putting all the food he wanted.

"Yeah, thank you so much Charlie," I finally managed to have said.

The rest of dinner was spent quietly while we ate, and afterwards I excused myself to go into the room.

It was actually really hard to refrain myself from making any comments that hinted that I wasn't used to this kind of comfort, but I managed to make it through dinner.

I knew one thing for sure about the time I was going spend here, it sure as hell won't be forgettable.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: SORRY! THIS IS SO LATE! But I'm gonna warn you guys that I have lots and lots of test coming up cause school's coming to an end! I'll probably be slow on updates for a couple of weeks, then I'll speed up, but I'll try to post whenever I can! I'm not the happiest right now since I'm tired, and I missed a great opportunity for something extremely cool :( But it's all good, and I'll get over it soon, for now anyways I'm gonna read a couple of fanfics myself before heading to sleep I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to**  
** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!/strong/p**

It's been a week, and nothing has happened. I work on Austin's schedule, wake up when he does, or to sleep when he does. My room is right next to his, so that incase anything happens I'll be right there. I sleep very lightly at night, and the slightest creak/noise wakes me up.

I was expecting so much action but instead… I honestly don't think I've ever been more bored. I just follow around Austin all day long, with the exception of the washroom of course, and barely talk. I bet all the people he meets don't even notice me.

I didn't really notice this, but now that I think about it, there are so many famous people who have bodyguards that we don't even notice, because they just silently do their job. The thing that makes this all complicated though isn't following Austin around like a shadow, but the fact that I have to make sure I don't actually look like his bodyguard.

The cover story is that I'm one of his old best friends, from a different country. He's showing me around, and I'm staying at his house because I have no other relatives here. I think it's a pretty good story, except it gets kind of difficult. I don't really even know Austin very well granted that this past week was probably his busiest week this year, and that's saying a lot, because trust me, he has a booked schedule.

So I know I haven't written a journal entry, although I did get a couple of songs in while waiting for Austin while he recorded his songs, but you really didn't miss anything. We barely even talked, and if we did it was things like, 'What time do you need to be there by' 'Good morning' 'Good night' 'Okay' 'Thank you'.

Okay that's enough for now, Austin's almost done recording this song, which by the way doesn't have the greatest lyrics, so I'll try writing in you soon.

Love, as always

Allison

"Bye Jimmy," I hear Austin say, and then he opens the door leading outside. I jog to catch up, and he holds the door open for me.

"Thank you," I say, and he nods in respond. I sigh, and follow.

Again it was already nine by the time we got home, and we already had dinner, McDonald's.

Even when Austin and I are alone, he's usually always on the phone whether it's for business or it's his friends. Basically this job doesn't help my already very low social skills.

Once Austin retires to his room, and I go say goodnight to Charlie (it's amazing how close you can grow to someone in a week when you don't have anyone else to talk to), I head to bed myself.

As usual, I go take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and then send my nightly text message to Hunter. By the time I get into bed, it's about 10:30.

I close my eyes, and in a few minutes I fall asleep.

**THUMP THUMP**

I sit up really fast in bed, and start looking around. I quickly grab my phone off my nightstand, and check the time. It was 2 am. What could that be?

I grab the dagger that I kept inside the drawer in the nightstand, and slowly make my way to my door.

I quietly open it, and peek around. I see no one, so I continue tiptoeing downstairs. Before I start descending the stairs, I noticed that Austin's room door is still closed, which means he's still inside, probably asleep.

I'm on the last step down when I see a shadow cross the floor. I lean back into the wall to hide myself, and then follow the intruder. I need to have the element of surprise, so I stay quiet until I'm right behind him.

It's pitch black as I grab him, and wrestle him to the floor. I can't really see his face, but I could tell he was a guy by his structure.

It was really hard to fight him, and the person seemed to be a professional. He was almost better than me, but with the element of surprise, and the dedication I had towards this job, there was no stopping me.

He tries to say something but I punch him in the face and he shuts up. I'm about to throw another punch when he flips me onto my back, which gives him the upper hand. Despite having the advantage, he makes no move to hurt me, and instead starts saying, "Al-" but I cut him off by pushing him off of me.

Not wanting to risk another, I bring the dagger against his throat, just as I notice three things; his voice was familiar, his fighting was familiar, and the figure was familiar…

"Hunter?"

He coughs, and says, "Yes, it's me, now get off of me." I quickly remove the dagger from his throat, get off of him, and give him a hand up.

"I'm so sorry I-" I start to say, but Hunter cuts me off this time.

"Who cares about that, you're even better than me! I'm honestly so proud of you Ally," he says with a huge smile. He comes, and gives me a hug, still telling me how shocked he is that I beat him.

Well, the determination you have… I know not to mess with you now," he says laughing a bit.

"I seriously feel really bad… but strangely really good to be quite honest, I feel so…so exhilarated," I say.

"It would be weird if you didn't, you were AMAZING," Hunter responds.

"Okay, enough of that, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come to visit my sister, do I really need a reason?" I give him a look, and he says, "Okay, okay, we got news that Austin's currently in immediate danger, and he needs to be kept on close watch for the next 24 hours, so I came to check on you, and Austin of course."

"Hunter, this past week has been so uneventful that I'm literally…well not so literally, bored out of my mind," I complain.

Hunter looks at my like I've grown another head or something, "And why's that a bad thing?"

I sigh, "Well, obviously when I thought of this job, I thought of a lot of action, and this is… nothing ever even happens! I didn't do all that training for nothing!"

Hunter laughs while shaking his head. "I wouldn't be too surprised if you take back you're words later on, but I also remember my first assignment, and how eager I was, so I can't say I don't understand."

"Okay, can I get the details on this whole thing about Austin being in immediate danger?" I ask.

"Well, we don't know too much, but we did get an anonymous call saying to watch out."

"But that could have just been a prank or a distraction," I say.

"Yes, it could, but it could also be real. You remember right, that this is called taking precautions which we must ALWAYS take, and as always when these types of situations occur, you must be near your assigned client or whatever," Hunter replies.

"Okay, okay I get it, I'll handle this." I say, and then add, "I'll come and visit you as soon as I can, which probably won't be soon at all since I always have to stay with Austin," I sort of complain.

Hunter smiles, and says, "Yeah yeah, I'll try stopping by more often too, but I have to go, and take care of a couple of things now, so I'll see ya later."

With that he turns around he leaves through the open window that he probably came through.

I raise my eyebrows at that, but close, and lock the window before heading upstairs.

I get back upstairs, and stop. I'm supposed to keep Austin within eyesight, but he's in his room right now…asleep. What was I going to do?

I sigh, and quickly make a decision. I tiptoe to Austin's door, and then stop again. My heart's in my throat as I slowly open the room door, hoping that Austin doesn't wake up.

Once I successfully open the room door without waking up Austin, I sit down right there, in the doorframe. I lean my back the doorframe facing Austin. This was the best I could do, now all I need to do is stay awake to ensure that no one comes in, even though I'm a light sleeper, I can't take any risks.

I get up once from my spot to go and get my phone from my room, and I did that as fast as I could without making any sort of noise. It was about 6am and I was starting to doze off. Slowly I closed my eyes just to rest them for a second and…

"AHHHHHHHH"

My eyes shoot open, and I jump up with my hands in position, and ready to attack. I look around the room with a glance, and notice that Austin was standing on his bed screaming.

"AHHHH-Ally?" Austin scream/says.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and say, "Yup."

"What are you doing in my room, you scared the shit out of me," he says while getting off of the bed.

This was probably the most we've talked since the first night I came. "Sorry, you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, but I got some news and had to take some precautions."

"What's wrong? Am I in danger?" Austin asks worriedly.

"Nope, it's fine just some precautions."

"Okay good cause I have some plans for tonight," Austin says.

I look at him confused, knowing that today was Sunday, and he only worked until 6 today.

"What plans?"

"Get dressed up tonight, we're going to a party," he says with a huge smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so it's been a long long time, and even though I honestly have been really busy, I probably still could've found time to update if I really wanted, but I wasn't motivated, but I'm back now! I have summer school so I'm still busy, but I'll definitely update faster now. At least every 2 weeks? I wrote a longer than normal chapter since I hadn't updated since so long, so I hope you like it! **

**Remember I do get motivated when you ****REVIEW AND FOLLOW****! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

It was around six o'clock, and Austin kindly reminded me that we have a party to attend. I, being a bodyguard, had no right to try to change Austin's decision about where he wants to go. It doesn't matter that he's in danger or that going to a party is an extremely stupid idea. Nope, all that matters is that Austin Moon wants to go to this party, and that it's my job to protect him.

Austin, and I barely have talked so I was quite surprised when he told me about the party. I didn't really expect him to give me a heads up on these matters. In fact I'm surprised he isn't annoyed by me following him around. Guess celebrities are use to this kind of thing.

Anyway even though Austin gave me a heads up, I didn't dress up for the occasion. I didn't clothes I could fight in, and my appearance didn't really matter. Only thing I did have to worry about was to fit in.

I put a black short sleeve lace top, and wore denim shorts. I had to wear shoes I could fight in, and since it looked good, I decided on combat boots. It wasn't too hot outside so I knew I would be fine. Even though my combat boots were basically falling apart, they looked nice as if I'd bought them that way.

I didn't ever have enough money to buy make-up and neither was I a big makeup fanatic, so that was out.

I left my hair natural as I always did, since I didn't have any money to buy any of those fancy hair gadgets either. I did however pull my bangs back at pin them to my head so they wouldn't bother my throughout the night.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time just to give myself a once over, and after I decided I was good, I left the room that I was currently given.

I head downstairs, and wait for Austin. Seriously this guy takes way to much time getting ready. Like it's not even funny.

When he finally does come downstairs, you can see why it took him so long.

His outfit looked like it was picked out with much consideration, and thought. He wore a V-neck white tee with a leather jacket, and black jeans. He had on some stylish brown boots, which one would think didn't go well with the outfit, but he managed to pull off. He had his regular tag necklace on, and a chain that hung from jeans. He also had on a really expensive looking watch.

Something that also would catch your eye was his hair, which was styled so nicely that I was sure he either had a professional hairstylist in his room (a total possibility for him) or it was a wig. Since I knew it wasn't a wig, I was opting for the professional in his room.

He looks at me, and nods, "Ready to go," he asks.

I nod my head, and follow him out the door. He leads me to one of his many cars, and off we go.

When we arrive at the party, I realize that this seemed like a party for well-known people. I wouldn't say famous exactly, because well, I was here.

I follow Austin as he heads through the door, and keep following him. He makes his way over to the temporary set bar, and grabs himself a drink. It was a beer.

"Um, Austin, I know it's none of my business, but are you sure that's a good idea, I mean with everything…" I trail off.

"Relax Ally, I'm used to this. This won't get me drunk, and I know my limit. That's one thing you have to be careful about when you're famous, otherwise you'll never survive in this industry," Austin responds.

I sigh, but nod my head. I start looking around to get a little familiar with my surrounding which I was trained to do:

An exit at the back, the front where we came from, and stairs leading upstairs.

As I was looking around the room to get familiar with it, I also let me eyes quickly scan the people. It was good to look around and know the faces of the people who could be a possible threat.

Everyone here seemed to be minding their own business, but then again it's not like someone would go around screaming that they're about to kill Austin Moon.

Thinking of him, I turn around to face him, but notice that he isn't there. CRAP. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. What's going to happen if something goes wrong?!

I start making my way through the crowd, and try to find him. He had to be around here somewhere, it's not like he would leave without me…right?

After I've looked everywhere downstairs, and don't see him, I start to freak out. Where could he have gone? I just turned around for a freaken minute!

My eyes slowly travel upwards, and I realize that he could either be upstairs, he left without me, or someone took him.

Trying not to think so negatively, I quickly make my way upstairs, and start looking for him there, and that's when I see someone walk out of a room. The lights where all out upstairs since no one was here, and nor was anyone suppose to be here.

I quickly grab the person's hand, pretty damn sure that it was Austin considering how tall the person was.

"Ally?"

"Hunter?" I say.

"What are you doing?" We both ask at exactly the same time.

Hunter chuckles, and says, "Well, maybe it's the fact that Austin was put on red alert, or whatever, and still when I went to visit you at his house, you both weren't there."

"I swear I wouldn't agree if I had a choice, but he would just have left without me," I say in response.

"That's all fine, but what are you doing up here, and where's Austin?" he asks.

"Welllllll….you see that's the thing… I kinda might've sorta lost track of where Austin went," I reply very hesitantly, and sheepishly.

"ALLY," Hunter exclaims, but being the collected person he is, he quickly comes up with how to approach this situation, "Okay, so what's done can't be changed, so listen carefully, and do what I say."

Once I nod he continues, " I'm going to go check his house, because there's a possibility that he went there, and I need you to look around this house some more, and ask people around. Get any information, and tell me immediately, got it?" he asks.

I nod, and then he quickly smiles at me, and gives me a small hug while saying, "And as always be careful, you tend to forget about yourself, and that your not indestructible."

He then turns to leave, but a question kept nagging at me, so I decided to just ask, "Hey, Hunter, how did you even know that we were at this party?"

"I have my ways," after a wink sent my way, he soon disappears into the crowd like he was never there.

I sigh, and shake my head. I shouldn't known, what a typical Hunter answer. I was always amazed at his ability to show up right when you need him.

I then get myself refocused on the task at hand, and continue my search for Austin.

After about 20 minutes of looking around, and asking people if they had seen Austin, I finally found this crazy red head named Dez, who Austin apparently told, that he was going to the park across the street.

I thanked him, and ran all the way to the park. Before I started my actual search in the park, I whipped out my phone, and sent a short simple text to Hunter.

**Park. Now**

Hopefully Hunter used his smart ass to figure out what park I was talking about cause I really needed to start finding Austin.

It didn't take me long before I spotted him in front of a tree, and he wasn't alone. I start running towards them until I'm about 3 feet away, and then I notice that it was a girl.

He was with a girl this whole time while I was worrying my ass off. I sigh, and shake my head.

I'm about to take out my phone to text Hunter about the situation when I see a glint. They were hugging, and the girl seemed to be holding a knife to his back!

He didn't even know what he had got himself into!

I run fast. I run so fast that my eyes start to water, and when I get there, I push Austin behind me, where he falls to the ground, and I stand protectively over him.

The girl looks over at me, and smirks. She was really tall, had red hair, and green eyes. She looked stunning to be honest. It was no wonder she got Austin here without me so quickly.

"Hello there, it was a nice cover story, didn't exactly expect a tiny little thing like you be a bodyguard. An old friend huh? Shouldn't have fell for it. Didn't think his management was actually smart enough to think undercover," she taunts looking me right in the eyes.

"And I would have thought you would've been smarter than to take him across the street to a park. Did you really think that was a good idea?" I asked.

She scoffed, "As if, don't think I'm just some immature. I've been in this profession longer than you can ever imagine. This piece of shit wouldn't go anywhere else, so I decided I would convince him once we got out of the house."

"So, are we just going to stand here all night or…" I say.

And with that I'd set the fight in motion. She charged forward with the knife held out. She knew what she was doing, I could tell you that.

I moved out of the way of the knife easily though, and raised my hands to my face, and stood in a fighting stance. She had the upper hand, due to the knife, but I was confident with myself.

If I made a move this second, she would take that advantage to cut me with the knife, therefore weakening me, so I stood in a defensive stance, instead of playing offense.

I needed to think this threw, although thinking before acting wasn't my strong suit. Making one wrong move could put Austin in grave danger.

Who ever these people were that were after Austin were serious. They weren't people just playing around. Now I just needed to find out if this girl was behind it all, or was there someone else.

I'm really praying that it's just this one girl, to be quite honest this particular assignment is quite boring, since all I ever had to do was follow Austin around. I was ready for a new assignment.

I sigh while I wait for her to make the move, and it seemed that she also wanted me to make a move first, but after a while I guess she figured that I wasn't going to move so she did it. She made the move.

I quick clean blow towards my abdomen, which was meant to make me loss my breath, but I was already anticipating this, and caught her hand before that. It was the hand without the knife unfortunately; otherwise I would've snatched it.

I twisted her hand all the way behind her back until I heard her give out a soft whimper, which if I wasn't listening for, I wouldn't even have noticed.

One of the major rules in being in anything related to this field was to not let your opponent aware of the pain you are causing them.

I busy too busy twisted her arm that I didn't even notice her until she give me a cut along my arm, but I grabbed her hand with my other hand before she could jab the knife into my arm.

I twisted the arm holding the knife in it, until I heard a crack indicating that I had dislocated her shoulder.

She screamed out in agony until she fainted. I chuckled at that, she bragged at being so good, and she fainted with just a dislocated shoulder, granted it probably hurt a lot. And, hey, who was I to talk, it's not like I know hoe much a dislocated shoulder hurts.

Her arm was at her side all-weird, and suddenly it made me kind of sick. I instantly regret dislocated her shoulder, because not only did it make ME feel sick, it also caused her to faint.

I couldn't get any information out of her while she was unconscious. I quietly cursed to myself for being so stupid.

Right when I'm about to turn around towards Austin, I see Hunter making his way towards me.

"Ally, are you alright?" he says while inspecting my arm, "How do you manage to get yourself hurt so quickly?"

"What do you mean? This is literally the first time I got hurt in like a month!" I exclaim. "And to answer your question, yes I'm fine."

"Okay, well we're going to need information off of her I'm assuming, since it looks like she wasn't here to socialize," he says while glancing at my arm.

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Well, why don't you two go home, and I'll take her to the centre. I'll come over afterwards to look over that cut," Hunter says.

"You don't need to look over the cut Hunter, its barely a scratch," I say, kind of annoyed.

He gives me a look, and says, "Ally," in a warning tone.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it," Austin says.

We both turn around to stare at Austin. Hunter and I make eye contact, as we both had forgotten he was even there.

"Well, I guess that's fine, I'll see ya soon alright?" Hunter says.

I nod towards him, and watch him as he picks up the girl over his shoulder, and starts walking towards his black Dodge Ram truck.

As always he gives me a smile before leaving, and with that, I'm left alone with Austin.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once I drive Austin and I home, I went straight into the room that I was given. On the way back, Austin didn't say a word, and I was too disappointed in him to say anything to him either.

After I got into the room, I inspected the cut, and decided it wasn't too bad, although I would have to clean the blood running down my arm at least.

I'm about to get up to clean the cut when Austin enters, and looks at me sheepishly.

"Hey," Austin says with a softness I've never heard in his voice.

"Hello," I reply not having anything else to say.

I turn away, and am about to walk out of the room to head to the washroom, not because I was angry with Austin, I was a little upset not angry, but because I had to wash off the blood that kept dripping down my arm and unto the floor.

I walk past Austin, but don't get really far, because he grabs my hand. I gasp in surprise. Let me tell you it isn't easy to catch me by surprise, but it's Austin…

"Ally…" Austin breathes.

I don't turn around; instead decide to just stare at the door. I don't even say anything; I don't know what I could have possibly said.

"Ally, okay listen, I know I messed up, and it was my fault, and I don't know if you even care, but I do know you care about your job, and I put that in danger. We barely talk to each other, but you're still required to put your life in danger to save mine even though I'm the one being stupid. I shouldn't have left without telling you, but I'm just so used to doing things that way, that it's just… hard. Anyways, please Ally what I really wanted to say is that I wanna know you, I wanna actually be friends like we tell the whole world. It's just… you saved me today. No ones ever actually gotten that close to kill me before, and I won't lie; it was as scary as hell. It's not even that you only saved me, I've had plenty of bodyguards that have done that, but I LEFT the party, and you still looked for me and found me. It left me wondering that if you were willing to put that much effort when it was just your duty to save me, how much would you do for a friend? I've never had someone I can trust completely. My parents are rarely home due to their business, and finding real friends in the world I live in is hard, so so hard. So, Ally what do you say? Will you be my friend?"

To say I was in shock was an understatement. That was a lot to process, and Austin seemed to be out of breath saying it all.

I slowly turn around, and face him. I look him in the eyes, and that's what got me. There was no way I could say no to him.

In that moment I saw a hundred emotions behind his eyes, and all he wanted was a friend to share them with. I saw so many things behind his eyes, but none of them felt me in doubt that he was deceiving me.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. My duty, that's what he called it. It was my duty, and it was also my duty to keep things professional, but I couldn't say no, I COULDN'T.

I open my eyes, and give a slight nod.

Austin smiles at me, and I knew that no matter what the consequences were, I made the right decision.

"Thank you Ally, I promise you won't regret it," he says. Then he leads me to the bed, and makes me sit down. He walks over to the nightstand, and takes out a first aid box.

Hmmm… that would have been helpful to know. I should really know where all the emergency supplies are. I mentally note that down as something to do when I'm free later on.

"I'm going to dress the injury okay? I'm really sorry Ally, I honestly am," Austin says earnestly.

I nod once more.

"This might sting a little," Austin says, about to clean the injury with rubbing alcohol. He blows on the wound while cleaning it expecting me to at least flinch, but I didn't. It really didn't hurt me. Training had ben rough, and these types of injuries were normal, I was used to them.

Austin finished making my wound, and then looks up at me. "Do you need anything? Want something to eat?"

I shake my head, "You should rest, today has been rough."

Austin looks at me carefully, searching my face. After about a minute he nods, and stands up.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight, shout if you need anything," I reply.

He nods and with that he leaves the room.

It's been a week since the incident, and everything has been going normally. I've started talking to Austin a bit more, and finally feel more comfortably around him.

He never pressures me to talk, or pesters me about how I barely ever talk.

He had just finished in the studio, and had the rest of the day to do anything he wanted to do.

"Finally, some time to myself, well I mean away from people who just want me to work," Austin says as we make our way to his car.

He tosses me the keys, and asks, "Can you drive? I'm way too tired."

"Sure," I reply. Before I would just have nodded my head, but like I said I was slowly opening up, and that meant speaking more often.

I take the car out of the parking lot of the studio, and am about to take a right turn towards the house/mansion, when Austin covers my hand with his.

"Wait, can we please go eat lunch out? I want to hang out properly with you," Austin says.

"Yeah, sure if that's what you want," I reply taking a left turn instead.

"Also I was wondering if maybe we could possibly drop the rest of the bodyguards," Austin pleads.

"Austin… you know we can't do that, not with everything…" I start but

Austin cuts me off.

"Please Ally, you're all that I need, I bet you can take out 20 people if you have to, I just don't want to go as a celebrity, I want to go as a normal person, who's just Austin Moon your friend," Austin says.

I sigh already knowing he won't drop this, I press the Bluetooth, and I'm immediately connected to Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, what's up? No nothing's wrong, don't worry. I was just wondering could we lose the guys for today. Yeah. I know but don't you trust me. I know, I'll handle it. Thanks so much. Love you too. Bye."

"It's done," I say to Austin. I look through the rearview mirror, and see two of the cars turn back.

Austin also glances back, and when they're out of sight he turns back, and says, "Thanks Ally."

"No problem," I say.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who's Hunter? He was there the day of the attack too right?" Austin asks.

"Yup, he's just a really good friend of mine, he's also in the organization, but he's been with them for a long time, and he's one of the best. I was recruited especially for you, since you needed a bodyguard undercover. I'm new, and Hunter was there to help, so we became really good friends," I explain.

"Just friends?" Austin asks.

I nod, and look at Austin, and notice that he has a look on his face, and I know he doesn't completely believe me, but I don't have the energy to try to get him to believe me.

We reach the small little café that Austin has always loved, and I've come to love.

We order our food, and then I ask Austin, "When's a day that you won't be out and about much?"

"Why?" he asks.

"Um… I have to go question… just some stuff I have to do back at the organization," I say.

"Oh okay, umm… tomorrow I'm just working at home, so that should be fine," Austin says.

"Okay," I say, and take out my phone to send Hunter a quick text telling him that I could come in tomorrow.

"So, I was wondering if we could get to know each other a bit," Austin says.

I give him a small smile, even though I start to panic on the inside. Talking about myself isn't something I really like to do. Anything personal actually bothers me. I guess that happens when you never have the chance to get to show yourself to others.

"I'll start first… my name is Austin Moon, I'm 17 years old, I love music, I'm signed to a record label, my parents rarely have time to come and visit me since they're busy with their store in Canada so I basically live alone, I love love love pancakes, I'm extremely happy with my life doing what I love, even though at times it gets really hectic, and my best friends are Trish, and Dez, oh and of course you too now," Austin says taking a deep breath at the end of his monologue.

"Okay, one thing I'm not your best friend, I agreed to be friends, but how can we be best friends if we barely know each other, " I say.

"Well, we're getting to know each other now aren't we?" Austin asks.

"Yes, but-" I start to say until Austin cuts me off.

"We're now best friends, and that's final," he says, without letting me get a word in otherwise.

"Okay, now that that's solved tell me about yourself," Austin says.

I sigh thinking things through before opening my mouth. "I'm not really comfortable opening up in front of people."

Instead of pressuring me like I suspected Austin would do, he says, "That's fine, tell me as much as you want right now, and then when you're comfortable you can tell me."

I give him a grateful smile, and say, "Okay so, my name is Allison, I love pickles a lot, I tend to stay away from people most of the time, I recently got this job, but before this I use to work at a music store, and that's all I'm comfortable saying for now."

"Wow, you got to work in a music store, that's awesome," I was so thankful that he never asked any questions that I didn't even bother telling him that I only cleaned up in the music store.

My phone beeped so I looked down to see a text from Hunter.

**From: Hunter**

**That's all the time I can give you without extra bodyguards. Go back to the house.**

**To Hunter: **

**We're coming. **

"That's all the time alone I could get us, we have to go back to your house now," I say.

Austin sighs, but says, "Yeah, it's only a while until the paparazzi find us anyway.

Austin pays the bill, even though I offered to pay, and with that we got up and left.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk out of Austin's house wearing a worn out black hoodie with black leggings on. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face, and of course I had no makeup on. I was wearing my beat up converse, although I kind of wish I had opted for my combat boots.

I can't really communicate with the bodyguards because you never know who's watching, and since I was undercover I couldn't take any chances.

I sigh at the complications, and text one of the bodyguards to get a car ready to take me to the compound.

Soon enough there's a car pulling up at the front of the mansion, and yes I have finally settled on calling it a mansion, it's too big to be called a house!

Part of my training included me learning how to drive a car, since Hunter insisted you never know when you need to get away, and I guess it made sense. Although I knew how to drive, there was a driver taking me to the compound, which I insisted was unnecessary but whoever listens to me.

Once we get to the compound, I use my fingerprint to get inside. Let me tell you something, the first time I walked into the compound I was in complete, and utter shock.

The whole place is so high tech. Half of the things in this place, you can't find anywhere else. It's so utterly fascinating that you can look around for hours, but you eventually get used to it.

I wave hello to a couple of people I know, and make my way over to Hunter's cabin, and before you ask, of course he has his own cabin he basically runs this place.

I enter without knocking, because come on, it's Hunter.

"Ally!" Hunter exclaims as he comes around his desk to give me a hug.

"Hey Hunter," I say while returning his hug, "what're you doing." I walk around to look at the computer screen.

"Just trying to find some more information on a couple of suspects we have under custody," Hunter tells me.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that attacked Austin," I ask.

"Yup, that's her, I managed to dig some things up about her. Her name is Alisha Wilson, but apparently she goes by the name 'Spark'. She's 19 years old, and works at a local coffee shop, but that's all the information I could get. Whoever sent her made sure she was kept out of records. We would usually have much more information than this," Hunter says.

I take a deep breath, and say, "Okay, then let's go meet her. Let's see how long she can keep her mouth shut."

I walk into the cell with a gun in my back pocket. Hunter gave it to me 'just in case' even though he insisted on going in with me, and he also told me expected I always had my gun on me from this point on. He promised to stay quiet the whole time, so I finally just gave in and let him come.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss 'Spark'," I taunt.

"Listen, I'm not going to give you any information so why don't you just do us all a favour, and let me go," she says.

I walk up close to her, and look into her eyes, and say, "If it even takes me my whole day I will get you to talk. If you won't speak up with me asking you nicely, I'll just have to use the hard way. Don't even make the mistake in thinking that I'll let you off the hook so easily, you tried to hurt Austin, and for that, you will pay."

And yes, before you point it out, I've started to call Austin Austin, instead of Mr. Moon or sir.

Spark laughs, and says, "You don't know anything, you don't know what's planned, and who's behind it, that's what really matters."

I smirk, and say, "Well, that's what I intend to find out," and with that I kick her really hard in the face.

"Would you like to talk now?" I ask.

She raises her head really slowly, her hands handcuffed behind her, her nose pouring blood, and probably broken. "No."

"Okay, then don't say you didn't ask for it," I say.

I kick her in the stomach until I hear a crack. I punch her in the face until it's bruised up.

I might be new at this, but trust me this compound was no ordinary place, the training I received taught me full well that there was no room for emotions in this job, and that was one of the reasons I was hesitant to become Austin's friend.

I knew that I had already put her in a state of immense pain, and I knew she would soon speak up, she just needed a final push.

I take out my gun, and aim it straight towards her brain, right between the eyes, and I'm about to remove the safety, when she yells, "WAIT."

I smile to myself, and slowly lower the gun.

"You think you need to be worried about finding information out right now, as far as I know my boss, he keeps track of every movement, he knows what he's doing every second of every day, and to be honest he's probably not sitting quietly right this second. Soon he'll figure you aren't only his little friend too," she huffs out.

I hear Hunter in the background talking into his Bluetooth, ordering more security to be sent to Austin's house; that this situation needs to be put higher up in priority.

My mind shuts down for a minute, forgetting everything else except that Austin might be in danger this very second, that he might need me. I need to go to him, and I'm about to run to go to him, when my brain starts up again, and I can think properly again. I need to figure out some information; I have to.

I raise my gun again, and this time with a look of determination on my face.

"Are you going to tell me something useful or…" I leave the sentence hanging as I move to take the safety off.

"Ashton…his names Ashton," she heaves out, before fainting. But that's all I needed, cause I knew exactly who she was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

I run up the stairs leading to the house as fast as I can. I run without having anything on my mind except for the fear that something might happen to Austin.

Hunter told me to stay back, that he'd already sent lots of men to Austin's house, that I needed to keep my cover now more then ever, but I couldn't. There was no way I could just stay back.

This is what I get for finally letting Austin in, but I knew this would happen. Of course this would happen. But you know what, I'm okay with it. Austin's friendship is worth it.

I walk into the house and notice that it's a total mess. Glass shattered everywhere, and the furniture all turned upside down.

I gasp as I notice that all the men Hunter sent are down. I press my com, and alert Hunter.

"Men down, I repeat all the men are down. Send more backup"

"Copy. Stay safe," Hunter replies, and I smile despite the situation. The tough man expressing concern for me always makes me smile.

My smile lasts about a second before I remember the situation at hand. The people who broke in are either still here, or they already took Austin. I pray that it's the first.

I walk cautiously around the house with my gun drawn, and at the ready. I search every room on the main floor, and make my way upstairs. They were nowhere to be found.

I make my way downstairs, and start clearing that area too. No one to be seen.

I sigh, and start to make my way upstairs, thinking of my next plan of action. I put my gun back in my holster

I made it up about two steps before someone hits my head from behind. I swear, and grab onto the railing for support.

I kick downwards, and hear someone fall. I turn around and see that there are about 5 men, two holding down a gagged Austin.

I try pulling out my gun, but someone grabs me before I could reach it. I punch him square in the square, and then roundhouse kick the other guy coming towards me.

I quickly scan the faces of the men, looking to see whether Ashton himself was here or not. Thankfully, he wasn't.

I get through the men until there's the two holding Austin left. I battered and bruised, but I was running on adrenaline, the only thing that was on my mind was getting to Austin.

One of the men let go of Austin, and made his way towards me. I smirk at him, blood running down my face from the wound on my head.

He lands a solid punch on my stomach, but I expected that, and I wanted him to make that move. His fist had just made contact with my stomach when I elbowed him hard in the back. He fell, and I kicked his head knocking him unconscious.

I look up, and notice that the other men holding Austin had disappeared. I run over to Austin, and take the cloth out of his mouth. I then untie his hands.

"Gosh Austin, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, I didn't think this would happen," I heave, out of breath from all the fighting.

"It's fine Ally really," he says, and then he wrapped me into a tight hug.I flinch slightly from the pain, but smile and return the hug. "Are you alright?" I ask Austin.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" he says, his eyes running over my body, looking over all my wounds with concern in his eyes.

I just smile at him, and then he says, "Come on Als, we need to get you to a doctor".

We turn around when Austin yells, "Ally!"

The guy that disappeared had a baseball bat in his hand, and was getting ready to hit us.

I quickly push Austin behind me and grabbed the guy's hand, twisting it as far back as I could until I heard it crack.

I punch his nose, and it starts to bleed, but then he takes out a knife. I struggle to wrestle the knife out of his hand. I hear Austin behind me, and I knew he would come to help me.

The thing was in this situation it made matters worse. The one-second I was distracted; he gained control, and stabbed me in the stomach.

I groan, and then I hear a gunshot. I panic for a second thinking Austin had been hit, but then the guy in front of me falls and behind him Hunter stands with his gun.

I'm about to fall to the ground when Austin catches me and lowers me to the ground. Hunter runs up to me too.

The pain is excruciating, and the knife was still lodged in my stomach.

"Hunter… please... please take it…it out" I gasp.

He nods, and I feel a drop of water fall onto my face. I slowly turn to look up, and discover that Austin's crying. I shake my head trying to tell him not to cry.

He grabs my hand, and then Hunter pulls out the knife. I squeeze his hand, and scream. The pain was unbearable, and slowly I feel myself lose conscious.


End file.
